bloodyroarfandomcom-20200223-history
Mana the Ninetail
Mana is a fictional character from the Bloody Roar series. She is a secondary playable character as part of a tag team with Ryoho, playing the beast role of the duo in battle. Affiliation * Ryoho - Her Guardian\Father Figure * Xion - Enemy * Reiji - Enemy * Uriko - Friend * Nagi the Spurious - Friend * Alice - Friend * Yugo - Friend History Bloody Roar 4 Mana belongs to a secret temple that supports both the Buddhist and Shinto religions together (it had managed to escape the Meiji Restoration law that separated Buddhist and Shinto religious activities). She took over the role of her sister as her duty to the ninetails family to guard the seal of Gaia's dragon. Ryoho, the dragon vessel whom she is guarding, lost his memories of the events that occurred during the tabula/XGC incident the year before and did not know of his own powers. Mana is taken under his care and, unbeknownst to him, she makes sure that the dragon stays sleeping behind the seal. Before she joined Ryoho, she had been the target of interest of unsavoury types after the power ninetails. The monk's protection warded away any followers who finally left her alone. A year after the XGC incident, Mana feels the seal start to come loose. The power of the Unborn is growing and the dragon is disturbed. Because of the dragon's immense power, earthquakes and Zoanthrope violence begins to occur. The Unborn attacked the secret temple the year before and the dragon appeared, leaving it up to Mana's sister to seal it. Mana pushes aside her doubts, knowing that she must find strong Zoanthropes to help her reseal the dragon. As she and Ryoho set out on a journey to protect their temple, she knows that Ryoho will soon learn the truth about himself... Personality Mana is a very sweet little girl. Kind and understanding, she wants to do what's best for people, especially Ryoho, whom she sees as a father figure. She is also very intelligent, filling people in when they are confused - as most of the Bloody Roar 4 cast are concerning the incited incidents. Even though she acts mature, she really is just a little girl, who wants to play and eat cake. (See Alice and Uriko's endings.) Endings Bloody Roar 4 Mana helped guide Ryoho to defeat the Dragon within himself. He awakens to find her stood over him, assuring him that the dragon has been resealed. She also admits her knowledge of the dragon and the seal when he asks. The dragon was released by the Unborns attack the year prior. The Unborn was defeated but the dragon's power was too much for it to exist and the guardians and Mana's sister fought the dragon and re-tested the seal. At that time, Mana was too weak and could not handle the power so her sister had to handle the responsibility of the re-sealing. Ryoho feels guilty because of what happened, and asks to know what the connection is with the dragon. The dragon, as she explains, was made by the life force of the planet to defend it from anything that potentially threatened to damage the world. Because of this, the dragon held back the Unborn. Mana puzzles over the fact the dragon didn't calm down when the Unborn was defeated. Ryoho says that the things most likely to destroy the planet are the humans. Gallery ManaAnimalBR4.gif es:Mana la Nueve Colas Category:Characters